


Not actually a fic, just an update. And an apology.

by your_lovely_abomination (cocopuff_wowvoltron)



Series: BMC fluff [9]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 18:40:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15516129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocopuff_wowvoltron/pseuds/your_lovely_abomination
Summary: uh sorry. please read this.





	Not actually a fic, just an update. And an apology.

Hey y’all. I’m so so sorry for not posting! There’s really no excuse other than writer’s block and small amounts of anxiety here and there. I’ve been working on quite a few things, including planning out a long fic with a real plot. wOw. I promise I’ll have something decent out by the end of the week. I’m going on vacation next week, but I have a long car ride there, so I’ll probably get out at least two one shot works on Sunday! Getting up at 5 am to row has taken a hell of a lot out of me and writing is hArd. But this is the last week of the summer season so then I’ll be out for three weeks. But writer’s block is getting to me hard. But like I said I’ll get something decent out by the end of the week. A request actually. Anyway, I’m so sorry for being inactive and I’ll publish more works very soon!! 

Love all of you,   
Bean


End file.
